The present disclosure relates to a device for removing adhered substances.
Conventionally, a technique has been known, in which a metal mask is used to print cream solder or adhesive for bonding components on a printed circuit board. A metal plate such as stainless plates, nickel plates, etc is used as the metal mask. There is a possibility that, after, e.g., the cream solder is printed on the printed circuit board, the cream solder spreads over a surface of the metal mask, which faces the printed circuit board, and therefore a desired printing quality cannot be obtained.
Thus, for the metal mask used for the foregoing printing, after the solder is printed on the printed circuit board, the solder spreading over the surface of the metal mask, which faces the printed circuit board is wiped off with a non-woven fabric once every the predetermined number of times or every elapse of a predetermined time period as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-301809. In addition, in the device of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-301809, after the solder is wiped off, only one side of the non-woven fabric is soiled with the solder. Thus, the non-woven fabric is turned upside down, and then is rewound into a roll. In such a manner, both sides of the non-woven fabric can be used for wiping off the solder. This realizes great cost reduction as compared to a case where only one side of the non-woven fabric is used for wiping off the solder.